


Beauty of Blue

by mini_dae



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bromance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_dae/pseuds/mini_dae
Summary: It has been four years since the Jin Guangyao and Yiling Laozu misunderstanding. Jiang Cheng dreams of childhood bestfriend after 26 years since he met her when he was 5 years old. The only person he was able to talk to about this matter was Lan Xichen who he had befriended after he got out of seclusion during the end of the previous year. Lan Xichen offered to help Jiang Cheng to remember and find that bestfriend. Leading them to more adventures, and maybe more romantic moments.
Relationships: Lan Xichen/ Jiang Cheng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One: Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this story out! Hope you'll enjoy!

_"A-Cheng! A-Cheng! Look what I'm seeing right now!" A sound of a 5 year old girl called out to him. She sounded so excited, as if she found the best thing that ever existed in the world. And yes, they were really the best._

_"Three puppies! They look so adorable!" Little Wanyin who is the same age as her says._

_"Keep them." The little girl says with a sad smile on her face while rubbing the three little puppies with her little fingers._

_"What? Aren't you going to keep them? I thought you love puppies." Little Wanyin says, slanting his head out of confusion. "Father disagrees with me owning pets." The little girl saddly says with a sigh but shrugged off the feeling and smiled toothlessly at little Wanyin._

_"Ohhh right...You're raised a warrior. You're really cool!" Little Wanyin praised her._

_"Keep them please for me! Also, consider these pups as a reminder of our friendship!" Little girl pleaded, hoping to see the pups with her first ever best friend._

_Even though they just met this morning, she considered little A-Cheng her bestfriend because she has none. "What are we gonna name them?" A-Cheng asked with bright sparkling eyes._

_"Hmm....lemme think!"_

_"They're females."_

_"Right...How about....Jasmine?"_

_"Nice! Then these two will be Princess and Little Love!"_

_"Little Love? Are you serious?! Ha!"_

_"What's with the name?" Young A-Cheng frowned._

_"....Nothing. They're adorable! C'mere!" Little girl pulled A-Cheng closer by grabbing his collar. Their faces were close, little girl had a serious face as she let out her pinky. Little A-Cheng felt scared by his bestfriend's serious look._

_"Promise me that I'm going to see these little ones one day, even if it'll take years!" She said with a serious tone. Little A-Cheng gulped but nodded eventually. "I-I p-promise."_

_"PINKY SWEAR IT! SWEAR IT!" Little girl says with a threatening voice. A-Cheng hurriedly connected his pinky with the little girl._

_"Now we'll take a vow that we'll notice each other when we see each other again someday. I will go first!" A-Cheng nodded quickly, still suprised by her sudden threatening voice._

_"I, Wa~ UNCLE! huh?"_

_. . . . . ._

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle wake up it's already midday!" Jiang Cheng's eyes shot up looking at his 18 years old nephew. He groaned and the idiot took that as his queue to run away.

"That child!" Jiang Cheng cursed, rubbing his forehead as it started to ache. _What was I dreaming about? Was I even dreaming?_ Jiang Cheng tried to recall whatever he was dreaming about after forgetting about it the moment his eyes blinked until it was fully open.

After a few seconds, he thought... _Oh...I was dreaming after all_.

He only remembered a blurry version of his childhood best-and-only-friend that was from another sect. That time he had his bestfriend, he was only five years old and it only lasted for a day.

Who was she? Which sect was she from? It is odd that he just started dreaming of her after 24 years. He had no one to talk to about her nor ask about her anymore. Shijie was gone, his father and mother were gone. Wei Ying had no idea about this because everything happened before he was taken in the Jiang household. If only they were still alive.

Jiang Cheng sighed.

He stood up to ready himself.

Maybe if A-Ling didn't interrupt him from that dream he would remember?

He can only slightly recall how the dream went. It was only about them finding those three dogs that were driven away for Wei Ying's sake.

Jiang Cheng went to the dining room and saw his nephew who was still waiting for him to eat lunch. Jin Ling's eyes lit up as he saw his uncle after just sitting there wondering about his uncle's sudden change of wake-up time, it's just so not him.

"Uncle!"

"Shut up, my head aches!" Jin Ling let's out a sigh of relief that his uncle was acting like himself again.

"These past few days you've been waking up either at midday or late afternoon. Why's that?" Jin Ling questioned his uncle's unusual habit.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like waking up early." Jiang Cheng replied as if it doesn't matter. Jin Ling gaped at this.

This is so unfair!

"You scold me everytime I wake up at ten in the morning back when I was 10 years old!" Jin Ling whined. "And now you're used to it. Your point?" Jiang Cheng retorted with a blank face as he finished his brunch. "This isn't fair! You freely choose to oversleep in your life and I HAVE TO LIVE WITH ALARMS UNTIL NOW!" Jin Ling whined and Jiang Cheng only rolled his eyes and covered his ears. His head really hurts and it's painful to hear from A-Ling's whining. "I'll break those things." A-Ling mumbled but dearest uncle heard him say it. "Do it and I'll break your legs!" Jiang Cheng threatened his dearest nephew with a glare before standing up and leaving the dining room.

"Uncle! Where are you going?" Jin Ling asked once he noticed his uncle heading to the exit of their house. "None of your business." Jiang Cheng said, taking a glance at the disciples who were having a break before taking off with Sandu, his sword.

He reached Cloud Recesses and was greeted by a friend, Lan Xichen. "You're earlier than yesterday." Lan Xichen says with a smile so genuine that even Jiang Cheng almost forgot about how broken the latter was the last time he saw him four years ago.

"You waited." Jiang Cheng replied with his lips curved into a small smile.

"Of course, you are my guest. I shall always be prepared to welcome you." Lan Xichen says with a soft voice.

"Well those words doesn't match with my first visit here." Jiang Cheng teased but Lan Xichen, of course, took it seriously and began to frown. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that!" Xichen apologetically says with guilt so evident in his eyes. "I was kidding, my friend!" Jiang Cheng says with a chuckle.

 _Oh..._ Xichen thought.

"Uncle?!" Jiang Cheng's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He turned around and saw his nephew with Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi.

"What are you doing here?!" Jiang Cheng questioned his nephew who clearly didn't ask for his permission to be here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jin Ling throws the question back to his uncle. It was the first time he saw his uncle in Cloud Recesses. He didn't even expect him to be here. He knew his uncle had some secret or maybe personal business to go to but he didn't expect him to be here in Gusu with Sect Leader Lan.

"Jin Ling." Jiang Cheng rubbed his zidian as he said his name to frighten him. It doesn't really work anymore but somehow Jin Ling is still cautious about that purple lightning threat. He already saw so much of its power, which makes it reasonable for him to be cautious.

"I'm going on a nighthunt with these two, what about you?" Jin Ling said, not mentioning his true intention to be here which happens to be Sizhui (and, a bit, Jingyi). They were actually planning to go to the cold spring and have fun, not to go on a night hunt.

Lan Sizhui has been visiting Lotus Pier, sometimes with Jingyi, when Jiang Cheng leaves without saying where he will be which is why Jin Ling wasn't THAT bothered about his uncle having some secret business somewhere. In which he didn't expect that his business was here in Gusu... with Lan Xichen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Jiang Cheng asked. "You didn't even tell me you were coming here." Jin Ling retorted, crossing his arms with a humph.

"You--" Jiang Cheng was silenced by Xichen's hold on his shoulder. His hand was cold which calmed his warm body.

"Jiang Cheng, leave them be. They're all grown up, let them have fun." Lan Xichen says with a soft smile. The four people found themselves smiling back, Sect Leader Lan's smile was too contagious.

Jiang Cheng dropped his smile, shook his head and glared at Jin Ling once again after realizing how distracted he was by that smile.

"I'm letting you off this time." Jiang Cheng says, pointing a finger to his nephew. Jin Ling gasped in surprise, happy to hear those words from his uncle. He looks at Lan Xichen with wide thankful eyes. "Thank you, Zewujun!" The three thank him with eyes sparkling with excitement and lips curved into a smile. "Thank you, uncle!" Jin Ling didn't forget to thank his uncle for the first time then left with the two on the way to the cold springs.

"I thought you three are going on a night hunt?" Jiang Cheng questioned. The three froze for awhile but Jin Ling grabbed the two with his hands and began to run away. Lan Xichen smiled knowingly at the three teenagers and looked at Jiang Cheng who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not letting him off next time." Jiang Cheng swore to himself. "Me too." Xichen agrees, shaking his head at his own disciples with a soft smile still plastered on his face.

The feeling of nostalgia when he looks at the three was so strong. He misses those days when he was young enough to play and see so much light in the world. But after everything that happened two years ago, he saw the world in a different light. He had no choice but to accept it with the help of his one year and a half seclusion. Everything's changed.


	2. Didi Disagrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji is getting worried about his brother being friends with Jiang Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some brocon on the way👀

Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng were on their way to their usual spot by the garden to have some tea when a familiar voice called out for Lan Xichen.

"Brother.." The two men in light blue and in purple turned to the direction where the voice came from. There they saw Lan Wangji with his usual blank face but of course Lan Xichen saw through that cold face of his.

_"Him again?"_

Lan Xichen smiled at his brother reassuringly, telepathically telling him that he's got his own temperament to worry about after marrying Wei Wuxian. The brothers talk about this everyday, Wangji warns his brother often knowing how Jiang Cheng has anger management issues and could definitely make him go crazy with his mood swings. But of course, Zewu-jun replies with the same exact words that hold a handful of meanings, _"You have Wei Wuxian"_ , and Wangji knows exactly what it means.

Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji's husband, is filled with mischief that could convince Lan Wangji to break a lot of rules in Cloud Recesses just for him. Wei Wuxian is Lan Wangji's sun, moon, and stars, his universe, his everything. Lan Xichen often wins the argument between whose temperaments are mostly affected by a specific person but it doesn't mean Lan Wangji will approve of Jiang Wanyin being his brother's partner. Another reason for Wangji to not accept their friendship is that he simply hates Jiang Cheng.

 _"We're just friends."_ Lan Xichen says this to his brother everytime Jiang Cheng leaves Cloud Recesses. He knows very well how completely malicious his brother is when it comes to this. But his brother secretly thinks of a response that he's been trying to hold into his mouth for days already.

 _"And that's the problem!"_ Lan Wangji has been dying to say this, but he can't hurt his brother's feelings. His brother is too lonely after losing his sworn brothers.

At first, Lan Wangji's thoughts were true about his brother's feelings for Jin Guangyao, but it doesn't mean he's going to be right about his assumptions on his brother and Jiang Cheng's relationship. Lan Xichen simply sees Jiang Cheng as a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

Hopefully.

"Hanguang-jun," Jiang Cheng greeted with the formal bow because, until now, they don't consider themselves _"familiar with one another"_. Lan Wangji returns the respectful bow then walked away, not giving in to the temptation to drag his brother away from the latter.

"Mmn.." Wangji let out a sound, still telepathically telling his beloved brother that he's the only sane one left between the two of them and he's only Lan Qiren's last hope of actually getting a perfect wife and bearing a beautiful offspring.

Lan Qiren is just too hesitant with making A-Yuan the next Sect Leader after Xichen.

Jiang Cheng was confused. Why did he leave after calling out for his brother just a few seconds ago? _I swear to god the Lans are really weird sometimes._ ** _Except_** _for Jingyi though, he's completely human._

"Where were we?" Jiang Cheng asked instead of voicing out his thoughts about the moment of the two brothers making eye-contact for a few seconds right in front of him.

"Oh! I think it was about your dogs. You dreamed about them, yes?" Xichen asked to make sure he was not missing a single detail.

Jiang Cheng nodded, thinking of his dream again. Who was that girl? What was her name?

"Do you mind telling me the names you gave them?" Xichen asked with eyes sparkling with interest. Jiang Cheng's ears turned red out of embarrassment.

_Princess, Jasmine, Little Love. Fuck! I need badass names right-fucking-now!_

"It's okay if you would rather not tell me though, you don't really have to." Xichen assures him. Jiang Cheng secretly sighs in relief, thanking the heavens that Xichen was able to give him a chance not to tell him.

But really, Xichen actually knew the names from Wei Wuxian's story telling hours to the juniors, he just wanted to tease Jiang Cheng a bit.

"So you wanna find this... _lady_ huh?" Xichen swerves the topic, killing the dead air upon them.

"Yep! My one and only bestfriend." Jiang Cheng says with his face lit up, unable to see how Xichen's lips curved into a frown.

_What about me? Am I not your bestfriend?_

"Do you really wanna find her?" Xichen asked a calm and composed voice.

"Yes! I really do!" Jiang Cheng exclaimed, "But I have to find Pri-"

"SECT LEADER LAN! SECT LEADER LAN!" Jingyi cuts him off, desperately calling out for their sect leader.

Jiang Cheng smacked his own lips with his own hand realizing that he almost said the name of one of the dogs he lost. Princess, Jasmine, and Little Love are spiritual dogs which means they live as long as about 60-90 years. The chance of them still being alive is high but the chance of finding them in a few days is really low. His thoughts were set aside once he heard Lan Jingyi mentioning "blue lightning".

"IT'S BACK AGAIN?!" Jiang Cheng responds with a bit of excitement, he really wanted to know who it was that owned the blue lightning.

"What do you mean by _back again_?" Lan Xichen asked, confused.

"You were in seclusion." Jiang Cheng replied.

"It happened two years ago, Zewu-jun!" Jingyi replied still with a worried face. "CAN WE PLEASE HURRY?? IT'S GONNA WIPE OUT MY WHOLE FAMILY!" Jingyi says, not minding his manners out of so much worry.

The two sect leaders followed Jingyi who ran so fast to get to his own household in Gusu. And there they saw the blue lightning warrior fighting off Jin Ling,Lan Sizhui,Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. It was immune to Wei Wuxian's tricks, it was hard to beat and it seemed a bit lost. They couldn't see its face because it was wearing a hooded robe and a mask, but they could tell. 

It's as if it's looking for something. Or someone.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunmeng boys can make any Lans whipped for them. 😁


	3. Black Cloak Wields Blue Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years ago, Jingyi's first encounter with the person in black cloak, wielding a blue lightning whip, became a mystery that Lan Xichen never knew about until after his seclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baozi means steamed bun :) in case you'll be confused of the "2 days before" it's still part of the "2 years ago"😊

_2 years ago.._

"No! The Yiling Patriarch took the Wen-dogs as slaves! You don't know the fucking truth!"

"Stop saying nonsense! The Yiling Patriarch protected them from that power-thirsty Jin clan!"

"Still a cutsleeve!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU AND CUTSLEEVES?!"

"They're disgusting."

"You're a cutsleeve!"

"We are cutsleeves!"

"We're married dumbass."

"Right..we're an exception."

"That's right we are."

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at the sound of the couple behind him who were arguing a few moments ago and now smooching in public. He downed the last shot of wine before he left the restaurant, cursing at Wei Wuxian once again for being everyone's hot topic everywhere and anywhere he goes. It was always about him, the things he have done (with a lot of versions) and his romantic relationship with Hanguang-jun or Lan Wangji of Gusu Lan Sect. They made a great impact all over the world. Influencing more men to fall for each other. Same sex marriages became more rampant than the number of fierce ghosts visiting in every ghost festivals. It's been years since Jin Guangyao's fall and still not everything is peaceful.

Nie Huaisang stopped being a head shaker and confessed his sins. Lan Xichen is in seclusion. Jin Ling is preparing to be a sect leader but he still has a substitute who takes care of the Jin sect until he will be ready to rule. News of Wen Ning saving different towns from a bunch of fierce ghosts were also part of the hot topic of the people in Lotus Pier. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji of course are married and they legally adopted Wen/Lan Yuan as their son.

That's about it for the people he knew and considered as friends and family. Although he won't admit it, he treasures every single one of them.

Jiang Cheng got so used to the life of so much burdens. So much weight on his shoulders. He got a hang of it after 14 years of raising Jin Ling and being a sect leader himself.

He was on his way to his workplace, where he works on papers, signing them for confirmation and special requests. Mostly are from and for different sects and his own. Nothing personal like a birthday invitation, a family gathering, nor just a greeting from a beloved. But then and again, Jiang Cheng got used to it.

He got so used to his life that faces no affection.

But this time, he saw a scroll with the Lan Clan's seal. Jiang Cheng was hesitant to open it. Maybe it's another meeting for sect leaders that is too exhausting, especially with the thought of going back to Gusu, or it might be from Wuxian who has been begging him to pay a visit in Gusu.

Jiang Cheng hated that place. It's a nightmare! He'd rather go on a dangerous mission than to be back there in Gusu with 3000+ rules that makes you feel as if every move you make is against the law. Considering the fact that he is a Jiang and he lives by their motto of attempting the impossible and doing whatever they want to do as long as they won't harm anybody, for him, the feeling to be back there is like a fish caught by the same fishnet twice. It's suffocating and hardly enjoyable to even step foot in that nightmare of a place.

Despite being overly hesitant, his curiosity won him over. He opened the scroll and started to read the content.

Surprisingly, the letter was from Lan Jingyi. It was the least expected Lan member to ever write him a letter.

_Greetings, Sect leader Jiang!_

_Before anything else, I would like to thank you for the things you have done for our sect. For helping us out in times of trouble and for trying to talk our Sect Leader out of his idea of seclusion,_

"Lan Xichen was too stubborn to even listen to a word I say. That dumbass," Jiang Cheng thought before he continues reading the letter.

_although it didn't work I'm still thankful. The purpose of this letter is only made out of my curiosity after an incident had happened in my hometown, where I come from before I moved to Cloud Recesses to pursue my desire to be a cultivator. This is concerning your lightning whip,_

"Zidian." Jiang rolled his eyes after correcting the latter. It's just unacceptable for Jiang Cheng to have it called in different names because it's the most valuable thing he has that was passed down from his mother.

_but is it really possible for it to change colors? I know this question may seem senseless to you but if you ask me why I'm asking, I can't tell you yet. It's a confidential matter. Out of your kindness, I hope you'll consider giving me an answer despite your oblivion towards this matter._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Lan Jingyi_

Jiang Cheng raised his brow after reading the letter himself. What does he mean about his Zidian changing colors? Why the hell is he even asking? It's named purple lightning for a reason! But it is indeed suspicious, the Lan kid surely expected Jiang Cheng to be suspicious of what the Lan sect is up to. He was hesitant of giving a reply and was too lazy to add some flowery words. Jiang Cheng being Jiang Cheng, he didn't wanna lose face and be called impolite if he sends a letter off to the Lan sect with just a "No." written on it.

He decided to ignore the letter for awhile and continue reading and signing others. For Jiang Cheng, something seems so off about the letter but at the same time it feels harmless or not that of a great deal of trouble. His fingers played with Zidian as he thought of the letter again and opens another.

  
  


As the sun rises and shines at Cloud Recesses, an unexpected visitor was found at the entrance. Jingyi's eyes widen seeing the purple robe from afar. He hurriedly ran towards the entrance and greeted the Jiang Sect Leader before asking him what he was doing here.

"You gave me a letter and asked me a strange question, why else wouldn't you expect me to come and be curious about what you are all up to?" Jiang Cheng replied with a restless face due to lack of sleep.

He looks scarier today, I wonder why. Jingyi thought.

"But I told you that I can't tell you and it's a confidential matter!" Jingyi replied, completely frustrated seeing Jiang Cheng here in Cloud Recesses.

"Can you please just...go home? Hanguang-jun is gonna kill me once he finds out!" Jingyi begged the sect leader who was sadistically enjoying Jingyi's cry for him to leave.

"Find out what?" Then there goes Wei Wuxian with, of course, the love of his life, Lan Wangji who stood silently beside him.

_Fuck. I'm screwed_.

Jingyi literally wanted to be swallowed into the ground right now. He's surely gonna end up getting punished once again.

"What are you guys up to this time?" Jiang Cheng asked with a calm voice, but he was getting a bit impatient.

"Unlikely of you to sneak into other sect's business, A-Cheng." Wei Wuxian says teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at him and parted his lips to give him a retort, but Wei Wuxian spoke before him.

"I knew Jingyi would tell you, it was so obvious!" Wei Wuxian chuckled and added, "So this is how we make you visit huh."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jiang Cheng asked, glaring at Jingyi accusingly for causing the trap.

Jingyi can't do anything but run away, he didn't get what was going on but it was scary.

"All of us actually figured everything out. Jingyi was the only one who didn't get it because of his absence, and surely when a kid is curious they'd risk everything to know what they wanted to know. And so, here we are!" Wuxian explained causing Jiang Cheng's jaw to drop.

"You mean you used Jingyi's curiosity to lead me here?!" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Mn." Wangji replied causing Jiang Cheng's expressions to darken even more.

"I'm going home." Jiang Cheng says but Wuxian stopped him by gripping on his shoulder.

"Hands off me!" Jiang Cheng raised his voice, slapping Wuxian's hand away.

"A-Cheng, we need you." Wuxian says in a serious tone.

"What for? Babysitting?" Jiang Cheng sarcastically replied.

"NO!...unless...I'm kidding! Don't look at me like that! Hahahaha!"

"Your presence is requested here, Jiang Wanyin." Jiang Cheng glared at Lan Wangji for calling him that, he hated that name so much. But he ignored it for now.

"What for?" Jiang Cheng calmed down a bit, quite impatient to know what's all this about 'cause life has been so boring.

"Come with us! You've got a lot to learn from our case right now." Wuxian says inviting his brother in to Cloud Recesses.

.........

_2 days before..._

Lan Jingyi went out to visit his household after years of training in Cloud Recesses. He was so excited to meet his family, especially his crippled older brother, Lan Jing Wei, who used to be a very skilled cultivator years ago.

"Oh! Our Jingyi is home!" His mother acknowledged his presence with a welcome hug and a squeeze on the cheeks. "Oh my my! Look how you've turned out to be a handsome young man, my baby!"

Jingyi was smiling through the pain from his mother's hand squeezing his cheeks. He missed her so much!

"Ma! I missed your _baozi_ so much, I want some!" Jingyi whined with a pout at the end. He truly missed his mother's cooking.

"A-Yi!" His father, now older than the last time he saw him just like his mother, appeared with his beloved brother.

"Pa! Brother!" Jingyi was so happy to see them. He ran towards them and hugged them both. It was a long tight hug that his mother joined in.

"I miss you all so much!" Jingyi exclaimed, on the verge of crying after feeling the warmth in being surrounded by family.

"We miss you too, A-Yi, my baby! I never thought you'd grow up skinny. Did they not feed you up there?" His mother asked out of worry.

"Maaaaaa, you're overreacting!" Jingyi whined.

"A-Yi is fit, ma, not skinny!" Jing Wei corrected with a chuckle.

The family happily conversed. There's so much closure after how many years living without them made Jingyi feel so overwhelmed. Being at home made him feel so much happiness and excitement that made him want to throw up. Jingyi being Jingyi, he couldn't hold in everything. He excused himself for awhile to go to the restroom and his family began to disperse. His mother went straight to the kitchen to make some baozi, and his father brought Jing Wei with him to his workshop. Jingyi's father is a blacksmith, he's known for making the best daggers here in Gusu. Later, he'll give a very special dagger, made by him and Jing Wei, to his youngest son, Jingyi. Meanwhile, Jingyi was throwing up the unusual happiness he felt in his stomach. After doing so, he cleaned himself up and suddenly noticed something else.

It was quiet.

Unusually quiet.

His family was never quiet. They're only quiet when...they're never quiet.

What the hell? Did his family learn to shut up after all these years or...no they can't be. It's impossible for them to practice meditation.

He walked outside the restroom and suddenly felt someone grab him strongly by the arm with a hand covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming or just uttering a word. It was his father and his mother signalling him to be silent. He was so confused as they hid in a tight dark space made of wood.

Seriously, what the hell is going on? And where's my brother?

There was a whole, big enough for him to see what was going on outside. He saw someone in black cloak with a blue lightning whip.

Jingyi's eyes widened at the sight of it. Was that lightning whip stolen?

_OH MY GOD! JIANG WANYIN'S WHIP IS STOLEN!_

He can't stop looking at the whip, making a lot of theories to why it changed its color. Does it change depending on the person's intentions? Personality? Sect?

Suddenly the person in black cloak started breaking things and bursting doors open using the whip. Jingyi felt his parents holding onto him, crying in fear. Once the person left, Jingyi actioned to leave but his parents stopped him. _Why?_

A few minutes later, his parents finally stepped out.

Jingyi didn't waste time to ask.

"What the hell was that?" Jingyi asked.

"We don't know! WE SAW IT COMING AND WE HID IMMEDIATELY!" His mother cried in so much fear while his father was muttering and praying, literally drowning in fear.

Right. His family are best in hiding, so this is why it was so quiet. Their family were known to be cowards, and fortunately Jingyi and his brother did not inherit the whole cowardness they have. At least they only have a bit of it thought. Just a bit is better than more.

"Where's brother?" Jingyi asked.

"I don't know! OH MY GOD! MY LOVE, WHERE'S OUR WEI?!" His mother cried, his father pulled his hair in worry and ran towards his room to check.

He wasn't there.

The three of them searched for him and there was no Jing Wei inside the house.

Jingyi checks outside the window and there he saw his crippled brother on the ground, completely passed out probably because of the pain from jumping off the window as cripple.

"Ma! Pa! I'm taking Wei-ge to Cloud Recesses!" And just like that he left his house taking a baozi before taking off towards Cloud Recesses.

....  
  
  
  


  
_Now (still two years ago)_ _..._

"I can't believe that dumbass thought my Zidian was stolen. How low do you think of me?" Jiang Cheng glares at Jingyi who was strongly tempted to talk back but can't because he's in Cloud Recesses.

Wei Ying snorted causing everyone to look at him and Lan Zhan to wrap his arm around his waist.

"So we got another one who wields a lightning whip. Awww, Jiang Cheng, you're not that special after all~" Wei Ying teases causing Jiang Cheng to activate his Zidian.

The zidian was the one and only thing that gave him a title and a reason for people to be scared of.

He was quite offended but he's also intrigued. Who was that black cloaked person? Where did it come from?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know a bit of the person in black cloak who wields blue lightning. You're going to know more about that person soon😉 Make theories if you want, let me know in the comments too!


	4. Lan Jing Wei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng finally encounters black cloaked rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan means blue by the way!! Just a reminder😊

_Present..._

Jiang Cheng was awestruck. Seeing the swift moves, agility, and its skill of wielding the blue lightning whip, made Jiang Cheng stay still, gaping at the mysterious person in black cloak.

He stood farther and observed the person's way of offense and defense as the others fought against the person. Wei Wuxian noticed his brother and silently stood beside him.

The two of them studied the person in black cloak.

Jiang Cheng was feeling a lot of emotions as he watches the person who was actually better in combat than him.

_**Awww, Jiang Cheng, you're not that special after all~** _

Zidian activated as he heard that mocking voice of Wei Wuxian in his head. The feeling of uselessness and his pride being torn apart while watching the person perfectly fighting against a bunch of cultivators was unbearable.

Wei Wuxian noticed his brother's tightened jaw after a few minutes of studying the black cloaked person, he then patted him at the back startling Jiang Cheng.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Wuxian retorted with smirk.

Jiang Cheng have had enough of those kinds of retorts resulting to him just rolling his eyes and ignoring him.

"I got something for you to do." Wuxian says waiting for Jiang Cheng to look at him and respond.  
Jiang turned to look at him and saw that kind of face that made him sense a handful of doubt. That not so reassuring smile he was given by Wei Ying was definitely what made Jiang Cheng question why he's going with the flow right now.

"Now!"

Hearing that from Wuxian, Jiang Cheng immediately charged towards the opponent who was being distracted by Wuxian and the others. Of course, it didn't go that well because the enemy was extremely agile.

It used its blue lightning whip and started to action against Jiang Cheng, who was now closing his eyes and raising his right hand as a sign of defense as if it was gonna protect his whole body, waiting for that whip to collide at his skin, ready to feel the excruciating pain coming from the latter.

But no, it didn't reach him. No pain was felt nor just a minor scratch.

 **Nothing**.

Apart from the painless encounter, he heard gasps and suddenly the sound of unsheathed swords were void.

Jiang Cheng opened his eyes and saw the person in black cloak, whose hood is still covering its face as if the hood was its head itself. But what caught his attention was the blue lightning whip still in midair. Literally still, as if time has stopped upon it.

The black cloaked person was trying so hard to move it. It was struggling, and that's what gave Wuxian the opportunity to finally take off its hood.

"AHA! A woman!... A WOMAN?!?!" Wuxian was beyond surprised to see a woman this great of a warrior. It's not that he thinks that women are inferior and weaker but he's just not so used to it. There may be women cultivators around the world but not as great as her.

No men nor women were known to be this great and immune of talismans.

She's strong, her energy is beyond powerful.

 _Where did this woman come from?_  
The woman immediately covered herself up and disappeared into thin air with the blue lightning whip.

"NO!"

Hearing from Jiang Cheng's roar of frustration, all of them were drawn back to reality after just standing there and asking so many questions.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHEN SHE'LL COME BACK! WE DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS! YOU LET HER GO, WEI YING! YOU LET HER FUCKING GO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! DAMN YOU!" Jiang Cheng can't hold himself as he pulled Wuxian angrily by the collar causing Wangji to place Bichen's sharpest point against his neck. He then pushed Wuxian away and walked out.

He's been waiting. He wanted to know that woman because of the slight chance of her actually knowing the history of the lightning whips.

He wanted to know more. He needed to know more.

But she vanished into thin air.

Jiang Cheng activates Zidian once again and suddenly he was pulled forward by Zidian itself. He tried to stop it at first because of how odd Zidian was acting but then he felt that strong energy the longer he was being pulled.

Xichen saw him go and was about to call him but he noticed how he was dragged along by his lightning whip so he secretly followed him instead.  
  
  


****

The Lan cultivators along with Lan Qiren, Jin Ling, Lan Wangji, and Wei Wuxian were on a meeting. Trying to analyze what happened while Lan Qiren sits and listens.

"The woman's stunts are kind of familiar. Something like-"

"Xiao Xingchen."

"Yes, _my love_ , that's it!" Wuxian exclaimed giving Lan Zhan that smile that makes his ears go red.

"Assuming she's a Baoshan Sanren disciple. Now what's with the lightning whip?" Jingyi asked.

"She wields it more excellently than uncle, _no offense_." Jin Ling added, causing Wuxian to snort.

"Nor was she able to wield it against him." Sizhui says.

"Well then, it's safe to say that lightning whips don't hurt owners of their own kind! Damn! I really am an expert in hypothesizing stuff! " Wuxian concluded proudly.

"Blue lightning you say...hmm.." Lan Qiren started, playing with his beard. "...I have no idea. Figure it out. Find the girl. Dismissed." He says before leaving the meeting room.  
  
  


****

Jiang Cheng finally saw the woman in black cloak. She was just sitting by the tree, playing with her blue lightning whip.

Her lips were moving so she was obviously talking to herself.

_She's kinda crazy though no offense._

Jiang Cheng pettily judged her, still having the feeling that he was inferior and _kinda_ _jealous._

He hid behind the tree, preparing himself to face her.

"Come out of there. No need to hide." Jiang Cheng's eyes widened when he heard her speak.

Her accent was different. It sounded like it belonged to a sect that was erased from the map because of the Wens.

After a few seconds of contemplating whether he should just run away or attack her, he obliged to follow her instead.

"Sit here." She said, patting the space beside her.

Jiang Cheng had the sense of familiarity on her. Controlling, like his mother, completely unpredictable like his father. Although the familiarity he described was kind of lacking.

As if it's not only his mother and father that acts like her or he was reminded of.

"What the hell did you do to my Landian?" _Wtf? Landian that's the name of the whip?! Seriously?!_

"I did nothing!" Jiang Cheng claimed innocently.

"I see.." She says.

"The hell are you here for?" Jiang Cheng asked, acting impolitely towards her. He didn't really feel like being all formal around her. It's just so not her vibes as a woman.

"I'm looking for something." The woman replied.

"Something or someone?" Jiang asked with a raised brow.

"Latter." She says.

Jiang Cheng has so many questions but seeing her just made him want to know why the hell is she here. He completely forgot about asking her about her so called _Landian._

"Who?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Lan Jing Wei." She says with so much hatred. As if the name was spit itself.

Lan Jing Wei. The crippled man.

What's wih him anyway? He's... _ **disabled**_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

"Master Wei,"

"Yep?"

"I'm the one she's looking for."

"What do you mean you're the one she's looking for? You're just a cri-...Oh." Wei Ying stops once he realized that Jingyi's brother was once a cultivator himself.

 _Guess we getting a long story then_. Wuxian thought, secretly hoping for it to be interesting.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update😔


	5. Mad Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng expected to have answers for his questions about their lightning whips. He got beaten up instead. He had help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for today! It's about time to know a bit of Xichen's character.

_A crippled man. Why would she be so obsessed with finding the crippled Lan man?_

"Why the cripple?" Jiang Cheng asked her before he could hold the words from his tongue. The lady in black cloak glared at him making him notice how the color of her eyes changed from light blue to dark blue, nearly black. As a strong wind got to pass by them, it was as if there was a resentful energy that got into her, she began to attack him with an attempt to kick him but Jiang Cheng was able to avoid it by pushing her off.

The woman was taken aback by the sudden push which caused her to fall off a few distances away from Jiang Cheng.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Jiang Cheng questioned her sudden attack.

"You're an enemy to me!" The woman says, charging towards him once again. Jiang Cheng only shielded himself as the woman began to fight him. He tried his very best to not hurt her. He doesn't even get why he's trying not to hurt his opponent right now.

"I just wanted to talk!" Jiang Cheng exclaimed himself but it didn't stop the woman from fighting him.

"You! All of you! Bloody cultivators! You are all my enemies!" The lady angrily says, fighting him without a weapon because she knows very well how Landian didn't work on him.

Even if she has a bow and arrow with her, she can't use it against him because of the short distance between them. And even if she has a sword, she can't use it. It's a special sword made for those she seek.

No innocent blood, and no blood of a man she doesn't seek.

"W-what?" Jiang Cheng doesn't understand why she's so mad. He tried his very best to restrain her, but it was almost impossible since the woman was so strong and stubborn. He wanted to use Zidian so bad but seeing how Zidian brought him to her and how her Landian doesn't work on him really proved that it doesn't work on her as well.

"Stop it! I mean it, now! You crazy woman!" Jiang Cheng raised his voice at her but no she doesn't listen. She's so mad and her tears are starting to flow down her cheeks.

"I WAS SO CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE TO FINDING HIM AND YOU ALL RUINED IT! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR LEGS" The woman says, finally figuring out how to knock him down but before she could, a sound of a flute stopped her.

A beautiful melody caught Jiang Cheng's ears. The two were caught off guard at the sound, Jiang Cheng looks at the woman once again. The woman passed out and Jiang Cheng immediately caught her head before it touched the ground.

Xichen walks in the scene with Liebing, his flute, in his right hand. He gave Jiang Cheng a small smile and said, "Thought you needed some help."

"Since when were you here?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"I followed you." Xichen replied shortly, bending over to see the lady.

"...." Jiang Cheng was speechless. He doesn't know why but his ears are starting to heat up. Xichen only helped him out as a friend, why is he suddenly flustered?

"A-Cheng," Xichen called him out and Jiang Cheng looks at Xichen who was already standing up with the woman on his arms.

_Did he just call me A-Cheng?_

Once their eyes met, Xichen smiled sweetly and said, "Let's go."

"Where are we taking her?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Back to Gusu, of course." Xichen says, and began to walk back to Gusu. _Of course, Jiang Cheng, you dumbfuck why'd you ask?_ Jiang Cheng thought to himself. He really wasn't gonna ask him that question but he did, eventually. Jiang Cheng's head began to ache at the thought of how much of a dumbass he is on this day and how eventfully tiring it is today.

He walks fast to catch up with Xichen and goes with the same pace as him once he was already beside him. Xichen mumbles something at Jiang Cheng but the latter didn't seem to get it. It's as if the latter was a bit hesitant to ask him.

"Pardon?" Jiang Cheng responds to Xichen who was looking straight at the path to Gusu.

"Are you hurt?" Xichen repeated his question louder and clearer.

"..Uhh..no." Jiang Cheng says, but he actually was. He can feel the bruises forming at his back.

Xichen slowed down his pace making Jiang Cheng walk a few inches ahead of him, he decided to see for himself, check on him, and saw him caressing his back. _Liar._ He walked faster again to keep up with Jiang Cheng's pace to be less suspicious.

Jiang Cheng was quiet, he seemed like he's thinking deeply at the moment. Even if Xichen wanted to ask what's on his mind, he didn't want to be impolite. He simply wanted to talk to him too, but again, he didn't wanna be impolite so he walked silently, looking at the woman he's carrying.

She weighed tons and thankfully it's a bit bearable. He actually wanted to ask Jiang Cheng for help but he just saw that the latter's back actually aches. Which left him no choice but to bear with the heavy woman passed out on his arms.

"Why were you following me?" Jiang Cheng asked.

_Was that what you were thinking about the whole time?"_

"You were dragged by Zidian so I followed you out of instinct." Xichen replied simply with a little shrug on the shoulders.

"That's it?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Yes. Are there any other reasons in your mind to why I decided to follow you?" Xichen asked Jiang Cheng who seemed a bit disappointed with such a simple answer.

"I guess not." Jiang Cheng replied with a low voice and sighed.

"What's with the long face?" Xichen asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. He doesn't know why his emotions were heightened at the sight of Jiang Cheng who looked like he was expecting another answer from him.

He doesn't know why he got excited so suddenly. Maybe it's because he noticed how his ears redden every time they spend time together and when he called him _"A-Cheng"._

It's cute and it's leading Xichen somewhere not so likely. _But the icebreaker,_

"I thought I had some connection with her."

_always helps._

"Oh, I see." Xichen replied and stayed silent after that. Not planning to talk further more because now it's his turn to think a lot.

He swore to himself and even to his brother that he wouldn't catch feelings. He swore it to the gods.

But sometimes, moments like this just makes him forget that his intentions for Jiang Cheng is just meant to build a strong friendship between them. Nothing more, nothing less.

His heart beats rapidly. He tried to ignore this ever since then, but now he admits it.

But no, he couldn't confirm it. Not to the gods, not to his brother, and not to himself.

He likes Jiang Cheng, but no, he doesn't.   
  
He shouldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know the obvious! But you got a lot of questions in your mind don't you? Don't worry, they'll all be answered soon! Maybe on the next chapter a question or two would be answered :)


	6. Incense Burner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cultivators were busy connecting the dots. Lan Qiren, who is bold enough to admit that he hates hearing from the Yiling Patriarch, plotted a minor scheme against him which unintentionally involved the rest of the cultivators. Wei Wuxian planned to use the incense burner to know a bit about the attacker and its intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incense burner comeback! If you read the special chapters in the mdzs novel you'd probably understand😂

Everyone gathered in the Orchid room in Cloud Recesses. They observed the unconscious lady in black cloak who had dry tears on her cheeks. It was quiet, everyone were given a chance to observe quietly first and share opinions an hour later.

Wei Wuxian had so many thoughts and his tongue was already itching to share his idea. Lan Qiren seem to notice Wei Wuxian who was struggling to keep his mouth shut so he glared at him as a warning. On the other hand the juniors had so many questions unrelated to what's in front of them.

 _"why the hell are we even given an hour to think of ideas instead of just sharing it immediately? It's only a waste of time!" -_ Jin Ling

 _"i got nothing... i-i got nothing.. i really got nothing...Why an hour though?" -_ Jingyi

 _"Lan Qiren must be doing this to mess with senior Wei...Why involve us? Are we a problem too?" -_ Sizhui

The juniors eyed each other and turned to look at Lan Qiren in unison. Lan Qiren had a satisfied smile on his face after glaring at Wuxian who looked down with a pout, which proved his intentions. He really just wanted to mess with Wuxian.

 _And yet they forbid bullying here in Cloud Recesses. What a hypocrite._ Jin Ling thought.

Jin Ling being so done with Lan Qiren's absurd instructions meant to silence Wuxian for an hour, he knew he was the only one bold enough to break the silence. He can even tell that his uncle wanted to break the uncomfortable silence already. And so, Jin Ling groaned loudly.

Everyone then looked at him with wide eyes. Lan Qiren tried to catch his glance to glare at him but Jin Ling's face was thick enough to avoid it.

"This is wasting a lot of time! Senior Wei surely has something in mind already." Jin Ling says. Lan Qiren was about to correct him but Wuxian was quick enough to speak before him. "Aaahh! Yes! I HAVE! Thank you my dearest nephew...I-I mean Jin Ling! I actually have an idea!"

Lan Qiren had no choice and rolled his eyes instead to let Wuxian continue. Everyone silently praised Jin Ling for doing such a bold move right in front of Lan Qiren himself. Even Lan Wangji and Zewujun was so pleased, despite having some rules violated by Jin Ling.

"So what's your idea?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"We need the incense burner," Wuxian said, looking at Wangji whose ears were suddenly red. Wuxian smirked at the sudden memory and continue to explain. "The woman seem to have a traumatic experience when she was a child, if we use the incense burner there's a possibility that we could enter her dream world and know her intentions and maybe a bit of her past."

"An incense burner could do that?!" The juniors asked, thinking of an ordinary incense burner.

"Not just any incense burner." Wangji replied then looks at Wei Wuxian. The two looked at each other with a little tension building up. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes once he noticed it and thought of something malicious between the two.

_Disgusting._

"And where do we find _that_ incense burner of yours?" Jin Ling asked.

"In the Jingshi." Wuxian replied with a shy smile. Everyone made a face, cringing at the thought of so many things the couple would possibly do with the incense burner.

"Wasn't it supposed to be in the treasure pavilion?" Xichen and Qiren asked in unison but the two awkwardly shrugged as response to the elders.

_Again, disgusting._

Xichen on the other hand just snickered softly. Jiang Cheng was standing close to him so he happened to hear it. He looks at Xichen who was trying to hold back his smile and _oh my god_ his smile was so contagious. Jiang Cheng was then struggling to hold back his smile. _Screw this. Why's he smiling in the first place?!_

"Where's my brother?" Jingyi asked all of a sudden after Lan Wangji left the orchid room to get the incense burner.

"He's asleep." Wuxian replied.

"It's still three hours before sunrise?" Jingyi questioned.

"He needed some rest. He actually fainted right in front of me, guess he's _overly_ overwhelmed." Wuxian says.

"Why would he be _overly_ overwhelmed?!" Jingyi asked, worried for his older brother.

"He told me he was the one the lady is looking for and when I asked him why he suddenly passed out." Wuxian shrugged. Before Jingyi could ask more questions, Lan Wangji arrived with the old incense burner that had the body of a bear, nose of an elephant, eyes of a rhinoceros, tail of a bull, and limbs of a tiger. With its stomach as the main unit, it spouted soft smoke from its mouth after the incense was lit up by Wuxian who settled it beside the woman.

"I'm going to sleep, I need that tea that could make me drowsy." Wuxian says. A disciple then handed him a cup and Wuxian drank from it. A few minutes later, he was already fast asleep, entering dream world.

As expected, he saw the woman in black cloak. The woman was surprised to see him and so she asked, "Where am I?"

"Not the real world, obviously." Wuxian replied. The woman rolled his eyes at him making him feel so amused.

_How Jiang Cheng of you!_

"What is that I'm seeing right now? Who are you? Why am I here?"

"One question at a time, sweetheart. I'm Wei Wuxian and that's my dream you're seeing right now. Don't mind it. I'll answer the rest of your questions later. Come! Let's go to your side."

"Wait, what? Why are we going to my side?"

Wei Wuxian wasn't able to respond. The woman turned around to look at him and saw him gaping. She followed where his eyes were at and when she saw it, her eyes were already brimming with tears.  
  
  
  
  


_The dream..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was an ambush, a great disaster. The sect leader was not home and his beloved daughter hid beneath the house that lead to a secret exit. She was all alone, weeping for the servants who died trying to save her. To hide her away from the group of rogue cultivators who dare to destroy underrated sects and take the young men with them.

"Run, young lady, run and hide! Never show yourself, never tell a stranger your name." It was what her servants and her older cousins told her repeatedly before they lost their lives trying to hide her from those men.

She was the youngest and the only girl in her clan. The only daughter of the sect leader Wang Jiang Ren.

Three days passed with no food, but only water that she found in a jar left there for emergencies like this, by the secret exit.

She heard footsteps fast appraoching.

The screams of fear, horror, and death may be long gone after three days but the sound of foreign men talking wasn't reassuring her safety.

Leaving no choice, she ran, making sure that no sound was heard from her as she hurried to the exit which lead to the woods behind their sect that created a border between the other sect on the other side. Even though she's physically and mentally weak, she was moved by fear and a strong will to live to avenge her clan.

For a young lady whose age haven't reached a decade, she was headstrong and clever. This is what happens when there are no other ladies in her clan. Her older cousins who she considered as her older brothers treated her like a warrior herself.

They were all born and raised a warrior. They compete against the richest clans and they second to archery!

Even she, a seven year old, is a better archer than the rest of the boys her age.

Wang clan had always been a participative clan when it comes to cultivation but in terms of politics and treaties they stay silent. They don't include themselves in other wordly matters.

It's their motto.

_"When demons walk the earth we eliminate them."_

Hunting is the family business.

But everything just ended in a horrible massacre. Her sect, her clan, and her home, all gone.

Her father, missing after going out on a night hunt with his two confidants.

She climbed on a tree as fast as she could when she heard the familiar sound of those rogue cultivators chatting. She watched them pass by the tree where she hid at and listened to whatever the three of them had to say.

"Qing and Feng sect were the easiest to eliminate, it costed a lot of drudging effort, thank goodness Wang sect had so many warriors to fight. Their faces were priceless, they were so aggressive and all that shit! It was a fun fight!" One of them spoke as if they didn't kill an entire sect in cold blood. "Master is gonna be proud of us, Lan Jing Wei gege!" He added.

_Lan Jing Wei..._

The young lady accidentally snapped a branch which caused the two cultivators to halt when they heard a sound. Lan Jing Wei secretly eyes up the tree and saw the little girl. Realizing how his friend was still looking for the source he decided to distract him instead,

"It's surprising how the five powerful sects didn't do anything to get rid of us Chu Han Li-xiong." Lan Jing Wei replied in a calm manner with his usual Lan (cold) voice sending chills down the young lady's spine.

_Chu Han Li..._

"...yet." Chu Han Li shrugged as he replied, forgetting about the s

"Maybe they're still planning, we can't be sure."

"Maybe they're scared!"

"They-"

"Our master is working for one of them, idiots!" The other one of them spoke up sounding a bit more aggressive than the other two, as if he was the older one. All of them spoke differently as if they used to belong to different clans. Some of them even spoke using a familiar accent that the young lady can't easily tell where exactly she heard it from.

"Which sect was it again?"

"Shut your slippery ass tongues, we got work to do! Master doesn't want us mentioning our allies and you're gonna pay with your heads if you do!"

"Yes, Han Feng Xian-xiong."

_Han Feng Xian..._

With that they all went back to the Wang sect. Probably looking for survivors, stealing books, and burning houses.

The young lady was curious. Who were they talking about? Five powerful sects?

The scent of ash drifts her attention back to her sect. Tears began running down her cheeks as images of her beloved ones being killed were flashed in her mind.

_Father, where are you? I need you._

"Young lady," a gentle voice startled her. She thought it would be the end of her but the voice reached out to her one last time.

"Young lady, let me help you." It was a woman's voice! Gentle and motherly.

She looked down and saw a woman dressed in warrior clothes. It was not the same with the rogue cultivators she saw but she still played safe.

"It's alright, don't be afraid." The woman coaxed. But no, she couldn't trust her so easily!

She might be something else, something more dangerous than those rogue cultivators.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound strong but failed eventually. Her voice cracked as her tears continue to flow.

"My apologies, my name is Cangse Sanren, a disciple of Baoshan Sanren. You can trust me, I won't hurt you." The woman says with a gentle smile on her face.

"How do I know you're not one of those men?" The young lady asked.

"You are quite outstanding at such a young age. Don't worry, young lady, my master and the rest of my clan are investigating those villains. What's your name?" Cangse Sanren asked politely with the same smile plastered on her face.

**_Never show yourself, never tell a stranger your name._ **

"I'm not telling you." She stubbornly says, keeping in mind what her beloved ones told her. Cangse Sanren let out a light chuckle, finding her adorable and surprisingly outstanding for a young lady.

A young lady is expected to be naive and gullible. This childe is different.

"Come with me, my dear." Cangse Sanren offered her a hand.

"Why would I?" She questioned.

"Your life will change when you'll come along, I assure you. Perhaps a taste of vengance in your accord?" The woman offered.

_Vengance._

One word was all it took. One word, that made her climb down the tree and follow the woman in black warrior dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...she's a Wang🙊 Dang! AND SHE MET WUXIAN'S MOTHER! But who were those rogue cultivators wiped out her sect? Who were the people behind all these?


	7. Childhood Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian was the one who had a connection after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suibian means "Whatever", just a reminder to those who forgot hahaha. Here's to more answers to your questions! Double update 'cause I love you all!

"YOU MET MY MOTHER?!"

"THAT WAS YOUR MOTHER?!"

"CANGSE SANREN IS MY MOTHER!"

"You don't look like her!"

"THIS IS NOT MY BODY!"

"What do you mean that's not your body?"

"It's a long story.."

"Wei Ying?"

Suddenly there was a long pause. Wuxian never told her his birth name.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"You're Cangse Sanren's child. You kicked me out every time you have a chance. You hated me."

"What? I would never! I don't even know you!"

"Suibian."

"What?"

"That's my name. Well that's what I wanted them to call me."

"You can't be Suibian! That's my sword!" Wei Wuxian was in great denial. He can't remember anything from his past especially with his parents. He only remembered one moment that he treasured most but it was a blur. The one where he and his mother were on the donkey and his father was the one taking them somewhere.

"Whatever you say. You loved dogs." Wei Wuxian scoffed. "Correction, I _hate_ dogs."

"You used to love them. What happened to you?" Suibian asked.

"It's a long story. But seriously, why are you named Suibian?" Wuxian asked.

"I vowed to not tell anyone my name. Baoshan Sanren asked me what I wanted them to call me and I told them whatever and suddenly they started to call me _Suibian._ I didn't mind though." Suibian replied.

_Suibian. Suibian. Suibian. Oh my god! This can't be! No wonder why it sounded so familiar after naming my sword, Suibian!_

"So, about Lan Jing Wei-"

"I'm gonna kill him." Wuxian was taken aback by her aggressiveness.

"Woah there...Calm down..."

"Calm down?! I-"

"Right. Do your thing." Wuxian immediately took back his words when she was about to burst. Surprisingly she calmed down.

"He killed my brothers."

"Is he the only one left?"

"Wen Chao was my last target but I'm afraid that I was too late. The Yiling patriarch killed him. He ruined my plans, guess I'll kill him instead. Oh wait, he's also dead." Suibian joked, but it did scare Wuxian.

"Are you sure you haven't heard of Wei Wuxian before?" Wuxian asked.

"Why would I hear stories about you? I'm only into wiping off the entire Wen sect but I was too late because of that Yiling Patriarch. I was not powerful enough yet. I trained so hard for nothing. I was gonna spare that Lan Jing Wei but I'm afraid I'm too thirsty for revenge to spare him." Wuxian wanted to run and hide away from her. He's the Yiling Patriarch and Suibian, fortunately, didn't know that.

Suibian is mad. She's deadass blood thirsty.

"So Wen sect was the sect that the rogue cultivators worked for. Did you kill those rogue cultivators?" Wuxian asked.

"No," _Oh shit, you did train hard for nothing. I'm so sorry._ "They became walking corpses." Suibian says.

"Geez, you should've joined the Sunshot campaign." Wuxian said.

"Sun-what?" Suibian asked.

"The Sunshot campaign. Where the hell have you been all your life?!"

"In the mountains, dumbass."

"I see. You're one of those Baoshan Sanren disciples."

"Ain't it obvious?"

"Shut up!"

"How do we get out of here?"

"In a few minutes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A few minutes later...._

"Do you wanna play 20 questions?"

"No."

"Oh come on!!"

"No."

"I'm starting!"

"No."

"Where'd you get that lightning whip?"

"I-..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Out of dream world..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wei Wuxian's eyes shot open before Suibian. He whined as soon as he realized that he was already in the real world.

_I should've asked that question first! I'm so fucking stupid!_

"They're awake!" Jingyi announced. It has been two hours and the sun was already about to set.

"Where am I?" Suibian asked.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay. You're in Cloud Recesses." Jiang Cheng says with a soft voice, holding her hand to calm down the latter. Lan Xichen tapped on Jiang Cheng's shoulders and told him to be careful through a whisper which caused Jiang Cheng to let go of the hand and stand back.

Wangji noticed how Jiang Cheng immediately obliged as if he was whipped to do so, making him sigh disappointedly. _Back off, Jiang Wanyin!_

"Cloud-what?"

"Seriously, is revenge all you think about?" Wuxian questioned with sarcasm.

"Shut the fu-"

"What happened?" Lan Wangji asked before the vulgar word was spoken and heard by Lan Qiren himself.

"Oh _a lot_ happened alright!" Wuxian exaggerates.

"What's your name?" Xichen asked, now standing between Jiang Cheng and Suibian.

"Suibian." Wuxian says, causing everyone to look at him.

"A person has a name, it's disrespect to call her whatever names you want, Wei Wuxian." Lan Qiren exclaimed.

"Actually, no. Suibian is my name...And, yes, I know it's also the name of Wei Ying's sword!" She says after hearing them mentioning that Suibian is Wei Wuxian's sword.

"Wei Ying?" Jin Ling voices out and everyone looked at him. "You call him Wei Ying?" He asked again.

"We're childhood enemies." Suibian replied right away.

"HA! Same!" Jiang Cheng reacted, catching Suibian's attention.

"You! What did you do to me?" She glared at him intensely, but Xichen unexpectedly lifts an arm to shield Jiang Cheng away from her. "I was the one who did it. Don't worry, the spell is harmless." Xichen says, forcing out a smile as he set his gaze at her.

It looks like they were telepathically fighting because their gazes were getting stronger every second.

"I don't like you." Suibian boldly says after breaking the eye contact.

"The feeling's mutual." Xichen replied with his forced smile still plastered on his face.

Everyone in the room looked so confused. It's so not Lan Xichen of him to act this way.

 _What's happening to my nephews?_ Lan Qiren questioned himself.

Wuxian scoffed, "So, about the lightning whip-"

"LAN JING WEI IS AWAKE!" A disciple who was told to watch over him announced when he reached the orchid room. It immediately caught Suibian's attention and caused her to get out of the room faster than a lightning.

Everyone was taken aback, it was too fast for them to immediately process what just happened. The moment Wuxian uttered the word, "Shit." everyone began to go after her.

"Make sure to keep Lan Jing Wei safe!" Wuxian, the only one left in the room says out loud. He just woke up so he wasn't fully warmed up. He has no spiritual energy which means he should warm up like other average human beings.

A few moments later, he thought about not going after them because he's useless. He can't even use talismans against her.

_Why is she immune to my talismans? There must be something, a charm perhaps or a family heirloom._

Wei Wuxian has so many questions. He tried to recall his childhood, he's really trying so hard. He really hates how forgetful he is right now.

_Suibian. Suibian...Hmmm..._

Suddenly, a memory flashed upon him.

_"Maaaa! Suibian took all my puppies and claimed it as her own! She's so mean!"_

_"Don't worry, dear. We'll get you another one."_

_"I want 100 puppies, ma!"_

_"Alright, sweetie. Ma and pa will get you puppies!"_

"OH MY GOD!" Wuxian exclaimed, unable to believe that what Suibian said was actually true! He really loved puppies before they became a nightmare to him!

But now, it will never change. His trauma over dogs is stronger than just a memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not so much Xi-Cheng yet but be patient my sweeties! They're gonna look for that bestfriend real sooooooon! Also they're developing in case you haven't noticed. Comment your questions and I'll try to answer them :)


	8. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about an open forum?" It works a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited my previews chapters yet. I'm actually the type to post now edit later oof. I really don't want the story to be draggy but idk the information about Suibian's past is pretty important especially for the plot and everything.

It was already 8 in the evening when an announcement of Suibian finally getting caught was spread throughout Cloud Recesses. Everyone gathered in the Orchid room and now had the two elephants in the room sat across each other. By _elephants_ , it meant Lan Jing Wei and Suibian.

The two of them were tied on their chairs, forgetting the fact that Jing Wei can't walk nor run, and Suibian's mouth was stuffed with cloth. They didn't want to hear much of her loud curses directed towards Jing Wei at the moment.

"Suibian, can we trust you not to speak unless spoken to?" Wei Wuxian asked. Suibian only rolled her eyes which they mistook as a "yes".

When they took out the stuffed cloth on her mouth she actioned to speak, and suddenly her lips were shut tight.

_Silencing charm._

Everyone looked at Wangji, expecting him to be the one who casted the charm upon her. But Wangji only shrugged, proving that he has nothing to do with this. Jiang Cheng immediately figured out who's the culprit.

"Why did you do that?!" Jiang Cheng questioned Xichen on a loud whisper, loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

"She was about to curse at him... _again_." Xichen explained himself, trying to hide a mischievous smile on his face.

"I know you don't like her, Xichen, but please, let her off for now!" Jiang Cheng pleaded. Xichen's jaw tightened but the latter didn't notice it. Then the charm was released,

"FUCK YOU!" Suibian cursed loudly at Lan Jing Wei causing everyone to flinch. 

Jiang Cheng looks at Xichen again with a smile, "Thank you." He says. That small smile on his face was good enough for Xichen's mood to lift up again.

 _He's just a friend_. Xichen repeated to himself again after feeling his heart beating dangerously fast. _He's your only friend, Xichen, in case you forgot, you're actually lonely._

And the mood drops again after getting reminded with the reason why Xichen chose Jiang Cheng to be his friend after seclusion. He too was lonely, and Xichen knows for sure that the two of them needed each other's company.  
  


"How about an open forum for the both of you?" Wei Wuxian suggested as he taps his flute on his forehead to show that he was trying to think of a solution.

"Hahaha. Nice try, Wei Ying. Unfortunately, I'm still gonna kill him after this. My words are final." Suibian says.

"We'll see about that." Wuxian replied with a confident smirk."Lan Jing Wei, state your claim." He instructed, but no, Jing Wei wasn't cooperating.

"Just let her kill me." Jing Wei says.

"Yeah! That's a pretty good idea!" Suibian strongly agrees.

"Hell no! The truth must be told!" Wuxian raised his voice as he disagreed on Jing Wei's request.

"And you're not gonna die, Wei-gege I won't let you!" Jingyi speaks after being miraculously quiet for a long period of time.

"So, Lan Jing Wei, you were on a mission to spy on rogue cultivators yet you were not able to come back in one piece for a decade, why is that?" Lan Qiren started, as if he were a judge in a court.

Jing Wei didn't reply. He was only quiet, and even though Suibian didn't agree to this she looks at him seriously, waiting for him to respond. But her patience was too short to wait more than a minute for him to respond, and because of that she was able to kick his chair--fortunately not the knees-- with so much more that caused him to move a few feet apart from her before falling backwards.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jingyi angrily yells at her before helping his brother up. The elders on the other end, especially Lan Qiren, only looks at Jingyi with wide eyes after hearing him say the illegal word in Cloud Recesses.

"He took too long~ might as well just try to hurt him than waste time." Suibian says with that evil smirk on her face.

"You're mad MAD, you know that!" Jingyi exclaimed as if it wasn't obvious from the start.

"Lan Jingyi!" Lan Qiren have had enough of Jingyi's words and actions that he ordered some of the disciples to get him out of the Orchid room. At first Jingyi tried to get them off of him but then he saw his brother shaking his head telling him not to resist and so he obliged.

_Why did brother let me leave him? What if Suibian will be able to free herself and do something to him?! I wouldn't be there if something happens!_

Suddenly an orange thing flew before him catching his attention. He squints his eye to look at it clearly and his brow raised after recognizing it. It's one of Wei Wuxian's paper-man magic trick.

The talisman gestured Jingyi to follow behind it. Realizing that it was trying to help him made him praise Wei Wuxian in his mind.

He then saw a hole in the Orchid after going into the bushes. It was big enough for him to see everything happening inside and small enough for him to not be seen. He turns to the talisman and thanked it before paying attention to what was going on.

"...I sent off a talisman to Baoshan Sanren to take Lady Wang in as a disciple after I saw her on that tree-"

"LIAR!"

"Let him speak!" Xichen warned her then she throws a death glare at him making him glare back as well. Jingyi, Sizhui, Ling, Cheng, Wuxian, Wangji, and Qiren were so surprised at Xichen's treatment towards her. He was acting so unlike himself. He never glared at anyone before, he never uses the silencing charm unless if his uncle tells him to do so, and lastly he never was the petty type of person. What's with Suibian that made Xichen act like this?

Jiang Cheng scoffed when he noticed that everyone was looking at the two, Xichen and Suibian, having a glaring contest.

"Please go on, Senior Jing Wei." He politely says leading everyone's attention back at Jing Wei.

"Uhh...Where was I?.. Oh yeah..We had this comrade who was always looking out for me. He told everyone that he had a big feeling that I was a spy. Although he was right, everyone didn't believe him nor suspect me. His name was Han Feng Xian,"

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Suibian gritted her teeth at the mention of Han Feng Xian. No one knew the reason why but Wuxian did remember how he looked like and who he was from Suibian's dream.

"-he hated me but I tried my best to stay under cover. He was competetive and was surely against the fact that I was ranked higher than him always, considering our age difference, I was 17 and he was 27 years old, it's understandable why he was so aggravated. Which is also the reason why no one believed his suspicion. They see him as an insecure cultivator who only wanted to kick me out of the group." Jing Wei paused for awhile to let them process what he just said.

"But one day," He continued after seeing everyone urging him to go on. "-he saw me talking to an old friend of mine who happened to be a Baoshan Sanren disciple, Senior Xiao Xingchen, the third of Baoshan Sanren's students to leave her mountain for the mortal world."

" _Xiao Xingchen.._ " Suibian was now teary eyed when she heard his name. Xiao Xingchen was like an uncle to him, he was the best, her favorite teacher.

Jing Wei was finally able to look at her straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Wang, but I wasn't able to stop the massacre. I was too late in figuring everything out. I failed you, my sect, and all those who were victimized by the Wens." Jing Wei sincerely apologized to Suibian. The two were suddenly sobbing as images of the past flashed in their minds.

"I-is th-that wh-why you...you b-became a c-cripple? W-was it Han Feng Xian?" Suibian asked in the middle of sobbing. Jing Wei nodded in response, letting out all the tears they've been holding in.

_Meanwhile, the surname mentioned has been going around Jiang Cheng's thoughts._

_Wang...Wang...Wang..._

It sounded so familiar but couldn't point out exactly where he heard that surname from.

"D-do y-you know w-who killed my f-father?" Suibian asked, currently dying to know the truth.  
"Yes. I do." Jing Wei replied right away.

"Who?!"

"Han Feng Xian." Jing Wei hesitantly replied, afraid to anger her and let her hurt everyone in the room unintentionally. And yes, she still did.

She yelled louder than a lion itself as her Landian started to activate with so much energy that electrified everyone in the room. Everyone was pushed backwards-- even Jingyi who was only outside the Orchid-- by the force of her anger. She was then finally free from the ropes that tied her up.

She takes out the knife she had and points the tip on Jing Wei's neck.

"If you help me find him, I'll spare you." Suibian says.

"I-I will." Jing Wei replied hesitantly.

And just like that, they disappeared. Gone again once the cultivators were able to recover from the electric shock and the force that was unleashed upon them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DAMN! WE GONNA FIND THAT HAN FENG XIAN DUDE😤


	9. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men couldn't sleep past 9 am in Cloud Recesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAAACKKK!!! AND THE GOOD NEWS IS I'LL UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND😘 DW BBIES I GOT YOUR BACKS! anyways. I'm still going to edit the recent chapters I noticed there were so many errors and typos, lol i blame my keyboard.

"A'Cheng, are you alright?" Xichen asked, seeing how he was only standing there, eyes wide. He was frozen, despite not getting affected by Landian's powerful blast.

He had blanked out with everyone noticing only right after Suibian left with Jing Wei.

"A'Cheng," Xichen repeated, placing his hand on Jiang Cheng's shoulder.

"WANG XIULAN!" Jiang Cheng gasped after having memories flashing back in his mind. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He asked once he realized that Jing Wei and Suibian were already out of sight.

"Jiang Cheng, what's with you?" Wuxian asked, rubbing his head because of his mild collision against the wall.

"Wang Xiulan." Jiang Cheng says.

"What did you just say?" Wuxian asked.

"Wang Xiulan." Jiang Cheng repeated.

"Who the hell is Wang Xiulan?" Wuxian asked again, but this time Jiang Cheng wasn't the one who answered him. "It's his childhood bestfriend." Xichen says after connecting the dots.

 _Why does it have to be Suibian?!_ Xichen thought disappointedly.

"And?" Wuxian questioned, his mind running slow because of the pain at the back of his head.

"Suibian is Wang Xiulan." Wangji replied to his husband.

"Oh~" After Wei Wuxian said so, he fainted and fell on Wangji's arm. Out of worry, Wangji immediately left the Orchid room with his beloved and rushed towards the doctor's house.

Seeing how almost everyone are either knocked out or injured, Jiang Cheng's eyes immediately searched for his nephew. He let out a sigh of relief once he saw Jin Ling helping out Sizhui who was already limping.

"A'Cheng." Xichen's voice made Jiang Cheng immediately turn around and worry about the latter. "Are you hurt?" Jiang Cheng asked, eyes searching for any scratch or any sign of injury. Xichen only smiled and shook his head.

"Thank goodness!" He exclaimed.

"But, your brother~"

"He got Wangji. He's fine." Lan Xichen chuckled, amused by his reply. Although it may sound rude of him, he only shrugged because it's true after all. Surely Wei Wuxian will only ignore his presence once Wangji will be around.

" _Wang Xiulan_ ," Xichen speaks hesitantly, hoping Jiang Cheng didn't hear him.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Yes?" Jiang Cheng responds for him to continue what he was about to say. "You wanna find her, am I right?" Xichen asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I'll leave tomorrow at dawn." Jiang Cheng replied. "I-I'll come with!" Xichen shly says right away. Jiang Cheng was surprised, and he wasn't sure if he heard it right. "Pardon?" He asked, unable to believe his ears.

"I-I said I'll go with you." Xichen says, face flushed out of embarrassment. Jiang Cheng can't hold back his smile as he looks at Xichen's expressions.

"I would let you, but how about Cloud Recesses?" Jiang Cheng asked after realizing that the man before him is a sect leader.

"They have Wangji." Xichen shrugged, mocking how Jiang Cheng said this before.

"But Lan Qiren~"

"You're my friend, A'Cheng." Xichen says with sincerity. Jiang Cheng was surprised by Xichen's response. He didn't expect that kind of reply. No one has ever put him first before anything else. No one. Not even his father, his mother, nor Yan Li herself.

Hearing this from Lan Xichen made his heart feel so warm. But then remembering the reason why they became friends made him realize,

_I'm just a replacement after all._

He doesn't know why he's so suddenly insecure. It doesn't seem much of a big deal since they truly need each other.

Maybe it's because he's scared he'll be left alone again? Maybe because he's scared of building up promises again and getting them broken just like what Wuxian did.

"Well then. Good night." Jiang Cheng says, not really sure of how he should respond to what Xichen said. He left before Xichen could even give him a reply.

When he was gone and Xichen was left standing, Xichen sighed.

_I hope I'm not going to regret this._

One of the main reasons why he wanted to go was to make sure nothing beyond platonic happens between Suibian and Jiang Cheng. It's embarrassing to admit, even to himself, but it's true. He likes Jiang Cheng but he has to take things slow. He shouldn't have any competition for it will make it hard for him. He can't have Suibian as a competition since she's a natural beauty and extremely powerful and will only make it harder for him.

The other reason is also to run away from the elders or the council. The mention of marriage makes him feel so uncomfortable especially when the council are pressuring him to get married as soon as possible to have a rightful heir that is truly a kin of a Lan. The elders write to him every single day, reminding him to visit the matchmaker as soon as possible. One day, Xichen tried to check it out but it didn't work out as expected. He had no special feelings for the woman nor did the woman want to marry him. He hates being forced and he hates it when people are forced to do something they don't wanna do as well, which is why after that very day he ignored the council despite the possible consequences he would face someday once the council will figure out that he was only making excuses to not attend to meetings about marriage.

Xichen went inside his room, it's already past 9 in the evening but he was still wide awake. He couldn't sleep but he's tired. He tried closing his eyes but he couldn't keep it shut, he just couldn't sleep at all.

Lan Xichen is never one to waste time while awake so he decided to just do night patrol instead. As he was out patrolling, he saw a familiar figure sitting on a large rock in the cold spring, facing the big bright moon right before him, the cold wind blowing towards him. Xichen gasped realizing that it was Jiang Cheng wearing only one layer of his clothes.

 _He probably couldn't sleep as well._ Xichen thought.

It took Xichen five minutes to decide whether he should go to him and chat or just go back to his room. Although he had already decided to go back, his body started to move towards Jiang Cheng, as if there's a force pulling him towards him.

A force that's probably called " _infatuation_ ".

"H-hey." Xichen hesitantly greets him. Jiang Cheng turned around to face him, brows raised, surprised that Xichen is still awake.

"You're still awake?" Jiang Cheng says unable to believe what he is seeing right now. "Y-yeah. I am. Can't sleep?" Xichen has been stuttering a lot nowadays, Jiang Cheng noticed it and he's been trying to figure out why. But right now he guesses that it's because the wind is harshly cold.

Jiang Cheng ignored his stuttering and nodded in response to his question. Noticing how the latter is still standing stiffly behind him, he motioned him to sit beside him.  
"A-aren't y-you cold?" Xichen asked, slightly shaking, partly because of the cold but mostly because he was nervous and overwhelmed with so much feelings.

Jiang Cheng looks even more beautiful with his hair down, the wind blowing on his face, and the moonlight shining upon him, it was unbearable. Now that he's sitting beside him, he's closer. As if he just ran a few miles without stopping, his heart was beating so fast beside him.

_I swear to god, Jiang Cheng is gonna be the death of me._

"Hey," Jiang Cheng snaps him out of his thoughts,waving his hand right in front of his face. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" Xichen asked, unable to hear Jiang Cheng's reply prior to him getting lost in his thoughts. He even forgot what he asked him in the first place.

Jiang Cheng chuckled at the sight of Xichen looking like a lost puppy then said, "I said I'm fine. I don't feel cold. But you look pale, Xichen, you should go back inside where it is warm."

"N-no! It's..uhh..It's fine. I'm fine. No biggy!" Xichen said, hiding his two hands that were shaking so much in his sleeves.

"Are you sure?" Jiang Cheng asked, worrying about the latter who is trying to look okay beside him.

"Yes. Definitely." Xichen says.

"Well then, since you insist. I'll just warm you up instead!" Jiang Cheng says with a big smile on his face, warming Xichen's heart. Before he could even ask what Jiang Cheng meant, he felt warm hands holding his cold ones.

"Wow, your hands are as cold as ice!" Jiang Cheng exclaimed. "Well, your hands are so warm! That's highly impossible! You've been out here for a long while already!" Xichen was able to speak without stuttering because of the surprise he felt after his cold hands were wrapped around Jiang Cheng's.

"We, the Jiangs, have the warmest bodies, we're mainly a contrast of you, Lans." Jiang Cheng says in response. Hearing the word "contrast" made Xichen's heart flutter.

 _Opposites attract_. Xichen thought childishly. He can't help but squirm, he wanted to flip around so much because of the overwhelming feelings he caught for Jiang Cheng.

"Since when were you standing behind me?" Jiang Cheng asked.

 _OH MY GOD, HE CAUGHT ME!_ Xichen mentally hit himself on the face as he tries to find reasons why he was standing there.

"H-how did you know?" Xichen was once again stuttering.

"You said so yourself," Jiang Cheng says making Xichen tilt his head in confusion, "That I've been sitting here for a long while."

"Oh~" Damn it. "Not for long, I guess." _Yep, 10 minutes isn't long at all._ Xichen thought as he replied.

"Xichen, you're shaking." Jiang Cheng says. Xichen didn't notice because of the warmth he felt from. Now the shaking is truly because of the cold itself, not anymore the nervousness and any other feelings.

"I-it's cold." He said, letting go of Jiang Cheng's warm hands to hug himself. _I should've added more layers instead of going out patrolling with just sleeping clothes!_

Jiang Cheng knew how useless it is for Xichen to hug himself to keep himself warm, which is why an idea popped in his head. Without warning, he hugged the latter to keep him warm.

_Holy sh-_

"You need to get inside." Jiang Cheng whispered to his ear, his warm breath causes goosebumps all over Xichen. Xichen on the other hand was _praying_ that Jiang Cheng wouldn't feel his heart beating abnormally fast.

Suddenly, he felt arms behind his legs and on his back, his eyes widen once he realized that Jiang Cheng was trying to carry him...BRIDAL STYLE!!

Xichen immediately stopped Jiang Cheng from carrying him and he stood immediately on his feet. Yet once he was standing, he felt so numb. He can't even move without falling.

Once Jiang Cheng tried to carry him again, Xichen stopped him and said, "Your back..." Xichen says, knowing full well that Jiang Cheng's back ached after he fought with Suibian.

"I'm fine and you're clearly not, Xichen." Jiang Cheng stated seriously.

 _Oh my god, this is really happening_.

And so Jiang Cheng carried him bridal style. Xichen was gonna ask him to carry him on his back instead but... his injury.

_Surely Jiang Cheng didn't intend to carry me bridal style. His back aches. I should not get my hopes up._

They got inside Xichen's room and Jiang Cheng rushed towards the fireplace to turn the heat on and make the room warmer. Because of the comfortable warmth, Jiang Cheng and Xichen felt drowsy.

Lo and behold, the two ended up sleeping on the same bed.  
  



	10. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mild understanding before they left Cloud Recesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istg im not gonna make promises ever again😔

Xichen, as usual, woke up at five in the morning. Feeling some weight on his stomach made him wide awake after seeing that it was Jiang Cheng's arm around him.

_Thump thump thump thump thump_

Xichen wanted to squeal, his heart fluttering at the thought of them sleeping together. Supposedly he was gonna wake him up but he was sleeping so peacefully and he was just laying there beautifully with his eyes closed. Xichen decided to just swoon over a sleeping Jiang Cheng instead since this is a very rare opportunity.

Unfortunately the moment was cut short after 10 minutes when somebody gently knocked on the door to Xichen's room. He mentally groaned and looks at Jiang Cheng one last time to also see if he was awakened by the gentle knocking. Xichen carefully moved Jiang Cheng's arm off him and stood up as quietly as possible to not wake him. Once he opened the door, he's met with his adopted nephew, Sizhui, and Jiang Cheng's nephew, Jin Ling.

"What brings you here, children?" Xichen asked with his usual gentle voice and a smile that could lift up anyone's mood.

"Good morning, Zewujun! We came here to ask if you happen to know of my uncle's whereabouts." Jin Ling says, raising his brow at Xichen once he mentioned the word "uncle" to emphasize it. Zewujun smiled once again and said, "Ah yes, your uncle is inside."

"Inside?" Jin Ling repeated in disbelief.

"Zewujun, aren't you still dressed in sleeping clothes? Why did you allow a visitor to come in with you wearing only sleeping clothes? Isn't that forbidden in Cloud Recesses?"

Xichen flinched after getting bombarded with so many questions, giving him a headache.

"A-Yuan, please, one question at a time it's still so early in the morning." Xichen says politely to his nephew who apologized right after acknowledging his mistakes.

"IS THAT MY UNCLE?!" Jin Ling suddenly questioned out of surprise after seeing his uncle sleeping soundly on Xichen's bed with only one layer of his clothing.

Jin Ling and Sizhui stare at each other for awhile before getting back at Xichen. Xichen gulped after seeing how the two teenagers reacted.

"Are you-"

"NO! *scoff* No. Of course not." Xichen cuts them off.

"Well then, if that's the case," Jin Ling says ignoring Xichen's denial, "I may have to ask permission from you instead, Zewujun, that I'm going to leave now and head to Lotus Pier with A-Yuan." Zewujun only nodded at him. Knowing how minds of teenagers work, he didn't mind denying further because teenagers are hard to convince especially when malice is evident on their faces. The juniors looked at each other before taking a respectful bow to bid farewell to Zewujun.

"Xichen," A raspy voice of Jiang Cheng's was heard before the juniors left. Xichen immediately turns around with his face flushed because of the thought of him actually sleeping with Jiang Cheng.

"Good morning!" Xichen greeted, combing his own hair and preparing his clothes. Jiang Cheng looked at him questioningly,

_Why is he in my room?_

"What time is it?" Jiang Cheng asked, groaning as he stretches his muscles before getting off the bed.

"It's 5 in the morning." Xichen says with a smile. Even his voice could make Jiang Cheng feel warm at dawn.

"We should leave right now." Jiang Cheng says, about to get out of the room but then Xichen stopped him. "A'Cheng, you're wearing only one layer of clothing right now." Xichen reminds him, trying his best not to look at him but his face.

Jiang Cheng looked down on his body then his surroundings and gasped in shock once realization hits him.

_I slept with Lan Xichen?!?!?_

"Roaming around with one layer of clothing in the morning in Cloud Recesses is forbidden. Wait here," Xichen says not minding Jiang Cheng's eye roll after hearing the word _'forbidden'_ coming from him.

"Where are you going?" Jiang Cheng asked. "I'll fetch your clothes." Xichen says. When Jiang Cheng was about to protest, Xichen immediately spoke up, "A'Cheng, friends do favors too. Don't worry, it's not gonna cause me any hassle."

"How did you know I was worried?" Jiang Cheng asked. Xichen gave him a knowing smile and said, "I was guessing, Cheng."

Jiang Cheng was left there dumbstruck, unable to process what just happened.

_Did I just expose myself at Xichen?_

Jiang Cheng sat on the bed to wait and think of the possible places Suibian and Jing Wei ran off to. But suddenly a memory of last night flashed in his mind.

_Hugging Xichen... Holding his hand... Carrying him bridal style..._

"SLEEPING WITH HIM!?!?!" Jiang Cheng questioned himself out loud. He can't believe he did all of those absentmindedly. He can't believe that he forgot about that when he woke up.

_Do friends really do this?_

Before he could think further someone knocked on the door. His eyes widened. After a few knocks and moments of contemplating whether to answer or not, he stood up and opened the door.

He meets the youngest member of the council, Lan Minghao. The latter stares at him oddly from head to toe then gave him a smile.

"Uhmm, may I ask of Sect Leader's whereabouts, Sect Leader Jiang?" He asked politely although he still had that suspicious look on his face. Jiang Cheng can definitely see through him.

_He thinks there's something going on between us. Fuck, I shouldn't have answered._

"He's out for awhile. He'll be back in a few." Jiang Cheng says, jaw clenched.

"Oh, I see. If he comes back, please do tell that I came to remind him about his appointment with the matchmaker." Jiang Cheng felt his soul drop at the mention of _'matchmaker'_ coming from the latter.

"H-He has an appointment with a matchmaker?" Jiang Cheng asked in disbelief. Lan Minghao takes a bow then looks up at him with a raised brow. "Yes, sect leader Jiang. It's been so long since he came back. I believe that the matchmaker finally found him the perfect match." He says then left Jiang Cheng exposed in the open wearing only one layer of clothing and his hair untied outside Lan Xichen's room.

_Is he coming with me to avoid these matters?_

"A'Cheng," the familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "What are you doing out here?" Xichen asked.

_"You have an appointment."_ Jiang Cheng says with a voice as soft as a whisper. 

"What?" Xichen asked, furrowing his brows at Jiang Cheng who didn't even look at him. 

"Did you decide to come with me to escape from your responsibilities as a sect leader?" Jiang Cheng asked, finally looking at him with a disappointed look on his face. 

"What? What makes you think I would do that, A'Che-"

"DON'T 'A-CHENG' ME IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!" Jiang Cheng cuts him off, went inside and shuts the door after snatching his clothes from Xichen to change as fast as he could, his anxiety's swallowing him and Xichen was able to see it happen. 

"Cheng, don't think like that. I'm not using you!" Xichen says, opening the door without expecting to see Jiang Cheng half naked. 

Xichen immediately turned away, eyes wide and cold sweat running down his face. 

_Shit._

"Cheng, please." Xichen says after hearing no response from the latter. "I'm going off alone. You have a sect to take care of. Better be a man and go to your matchmaker as soon as possible." Jiang Cheng says, buckling his sword. "You can look now by the way." Jiang Cheng added awkwardly. 

_We're both men though. Why'd he turn around?_

"Matchmaker? Seriously? That's- Who did you talk to this morning?" Xichen asked.

"Does it matter who I talked to?" 

"Absolutely! If it was one if the council, well then fuck them! You hear me?" Xichen says, surprising the latter with his sudden cursing. 

_Did I hear that right?_ Jiang Cheng was unable to respond after seeing that side of Xichen. 

"I'm not using you to run away from arrange marriages, A'Cheng. I'm coming with you because I care. Besides, I could avoid them without your help. So please, trust me." Xichen reassures Jiang Cheng who was now even more speechless than before. 

"I'm not really into the idea of marrying someone who is forced to marry me, nor do I want to be forced to be married to a stranger." Xichen continues to readsure him. "Don't worry, I know you'd make a fuss of me getting married someday." Xichen decided to tease him at the end of reassuring him to lighten the mood. Jiang Cheng punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Asshole!" 

Xichen began to laugh and Jiang Cheng laughed along as well. It was a good sound. 

_Laughter_ , it's the best when shared with someone special. 

"But why though?" Jiang Cheng asked. 

"Why what?" Xichen asked, tilting his head. 

"Why do you care?" Jiang Cheng replied, eyes on Xichen's to see how sincere he is.

_I have trust issues._ Jiang Cheng thought to himself. 

"You're my friend, A'Cheng." Xichen says looking back at the latter with so much sincerity. It was enough to convince him, but something still keeps on bugging him.

There's something in Xichen's eyes that he couldn't point out. He doesn't know if he could trust it. He doesn't know if it's good or bad. 

No one ever looked at him like that. No one but Lan Xichen. 


	11. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning.

"What are we doing here?" Lan Jing Wei who was on a stolen donkey, questioned Suibian when they reached Nightless City.

"It's a special day today." Suibian says, her footsteps echoing in the empty halls. This place has been abandoned after the battle in the Nightless City. No one even dared to enter because people say it was haunted.

"Aren't we supposed to find Han Feng Xian?" Lan Jing Wei questioned her once again. Suibian's jaw tighten and glared at the inquisitive latter who then lowered hishead out of fear.

"Stay here." Suibian warned before going inside a room.

The door was shut before Jing Wei could even sneak a peek. A few seconds passed and he's already dying in curiosity. Fortunately, he learned from Wei Wuxian's tricks and so he made a paper man to see what was going on.

Before the talisman could enter the room, the sound of crying reached his ears. There he saw the vulnerable side of Suibian who was staring at a frame with incense sticks in front of it.

The man in the picture looks so familiar, but before he could look further, the talisman was burned to ashes.

_Fuck_.

Suibian came out with puffy eyes glaring at Jing Wei. This time, Jing Wei wasn't scared, instead he was on the verge of laughing because Suibian looked like a child whose candy was stolen.

"Get inside." Suibian says making Jing Wei question her even more.

One word to describe her is that she is _peculiar_. One of a kind. She's really hard to understand and very unpredictable.

_Is she bipolar or something? Man, her past really got to her huh._

"THE CORE MELTING HAND??!??" To say that Jing Wei is surprised is an understatement. He was totally flabbergasted at the sight of Wen Zhuliu's frame on an old wooden table with incense sticks that are newly lit.

"WHAT'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS OLD MAN??!?" Jing Wei asked with hands covering his mouth to emphasize his reaction towards this matter.

"OH MY GOD IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Suibian snapped and so Jing Wei silenced himself."You're very curious, Lan Jing Wei. And I, myself,would like to share my own eulogy for him even if it's too late. Will you listen to me?" Suibian pleaded him.

Jing Wei's heart clenched at the sight of her holding back her tears. It seems like Wen Zhuliu really played an important role in her life. There's really so much about her. She's the kind of person that shouldn't be judged in a short amount of time. It will surely take years to understand her completely.

_She's an intriguing warrior. I want to know her more._

"Yes, I will. Tell me." Jing Wei replied truthfully. Suibian gave him a small smile before putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "You need visual presentation to understand this."

Suddenly a bright light appeared so huge that the two could go through it with more spaces left for other people to fit in.

"What is that?" Jing Wei asked squinting his eyes due to how bright it is.

"A portal." Suibian says, and without further ado, the two walked into it before Jing Wei could even ask about it.

On the other hand,

"A'Cheng, we've been on this mountain alrea-"

"Right.."

"A'Cheng we've been here twice."

"I know.."

"A'Cheng we-"

"GODDAMIT I KNOW OKAY??? DAMMIT! DAMN THESE MOUNTAINS!" Jiang Cheng finally lost it. The sun has already set and they were getting no leads.

Jiang Cheng sat on a big rock and rubbed his face out of frustration.

"I'm sorry." Xichen says looking down on his feet, feeling guilty about nothing at all. "None of this is your fault, Xichen-ge." Jiang Cheng says without looking at him.

_HE CALLED ME XICHEN-GE!_

Xichen's cheeks flushed at the thought of Jiang Cheng calling him by not only his formal name. It cheered him up that even his guilt disappeared in a heartbeat.

"So, what's plan B?" Xichen asked calmly. Jiang Cheng wanted to go home, but the motivation to find Wang Xiulan was still there.

Jiang Cheng shook his head and covered his face, as if to say that he doesn't want to think about it for now.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. Out of instinct they unsheathed their swords, but then the sight of Wei Wuxian and his husband only made them groan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen asked the couple simultaneously.

"Looking for you two." Wuxian says skipping towards the two with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Jiang Cheng asked once Wuxian's arm was on his shoulders.

"We wanna come with you! Wherever you are planning to go to." Wuxian says loudly then whispers at his brother about him not wanting to go but Wangji insisted. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and looks at Xichen and Wangji having a serious conversation.

Wuxian dragged his brother a bit farther from the two to give themselves some bro-to-bro quality time.

"I gotta say, my husband has really good tracking skills. But seriously, A'Cheng, if you're planning to elope with Xichen again DON'T LEAVE ANY TRACKS!-"

"Woah there! Who the hell told you I was eloping with Lan Xichen??" Jiang Cheng asked in disbelief.

"Well it was only a wild guess..aren't you?"

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK, WEI YING!" Jiang Cheng hits his brother who began to laugh at his brother's reaction.

"What are you doing out here then?" Wuxian asked.

"Did Wangji not tell you?" Jiang Cheng asked back at him.

"Actually, he had no idea. I only saw you two leaving Cloud Recesses and told him about it...sorry."

"Snitch."

"I'm sorry, okay??? I honestly just wanna head home now. I don't want us to fuck in these woods, we haven't fucked ye-"

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it." Jiang Cheng says, raising a hand at his brother to stop talking, and cringing at the words that haunted him for months after Wei Wuxian talked about his sex life with Lan Wangji.

_'Everyday is everyday'. Disgusting, Hanguangjun._

"So how are we going to loose both of you from here?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Wow! You really don't want us to come along huh? I knew it. You're really into hi-"

"I didn't say that." Jiang Cheng interrupts him, activating his zidian as a warning.

"Then why do you not want us to come along then??" Wuxian asked.

"Wei Ying." Jiang Cheng started with an exasperated sigh, "First of, you didn't wanna come in the first place. Second, I don't like your husband. Third, I don't wanna be a witness of you two making love in the woods or wherever we may be if we'll go together. Now, please, a plan to get rid of you two is all I need right now!"

"That would be hard." Wuxian says, as if it wasn't obvious enough for Jiang Cheng seeing how Lan Wangji glares at him while talking to his brother.

"I know. Which is why I'm asking you." Jiang Cheng says, crossing his arms as if saying that it's his brother's fault that they came here in the first place.

"No. I mean, it's harder because I mentioned 'eloping' to him. True or not, he doesn't want you around his dearest brother." Wuxian says with a face that shows a big yikes expression towards his brother.

Jiang Cheng's jaw clenched and says out loud, "FINE. YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH US!"

Xichen and Wangji looked at him in unison after a long time of arguing in a way that they throw the same exact words after the latter speaks.

Their argument was like a cycle;

Phase 1:

_"Go back home, Lan Zhan." -Xichen_

Phase 2:

_"It's either I come with you or you'll come back home with me no in between." -Lan Zhan_

Phase 3:

_Repeat_.

After processing what Jiang Cheng just said, Xichen was about to protest but Jiang Cheng's eyes was telling him something that made him silent.

_What is he up to this time?_


	12. Wen Zhuliu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suibian and Jing Wei went to Nightless City. Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen were lost in their way.

"What are we doing here?" Lan Jing Wei who was on a stolen donkey, questioned Suibian when they reached Nightless City.

"It's a special day today." Suibian says, her footsteps echoing in the empty halls. This place has been abandoned after the battle in the Nightless City. No one even dared to enter because people say it was haunted.

"Aren't we supposed to find Han Feng Xian?" Lan Jing Wei questioned her once again. Suibian's jaw tighten and glared at the inquisitive latter who then lowered his head out of fear.

"Stay here." Suibian warned before going inside a room.

The door was shut before Jing Wei could even sneak a peek. A few seconds passed and he's already dying in curiosity. Fortunately, he learned from Wei Wuxian's tricks and so he made a paper man to see what was going on.

Before the talisman could enter the room, the sound of crying reached his ears. There he saw the vulnerable side of Suibian who was staring at a frame with incense sticks in front of it.

The man in the picture looks so familiar, but before he could look further, the talisman was burned to ashes.

_Fuck._

Suibian came out with puffy eyes glaring at Jing Wei. This time, Jing Wei wasn't scared, instead he was on the verge of laughing because Suibian looked like a child whose candy was stolen.

"Get inside." Suibian says making Jing Wei question her even more.

One word to describe her is that she is _peculiar_. One of a kind. She's really hard to understand and very unpredictable.

_Is she bipolar or something? Man, her past really got to her huh._

"THE CORE MELTING HAND??!??" To say that Jing Wei is surprised is an understatement. He was totally flabbergasted at the sight of Wen Zhuliu's frame on an old wooden table with incense sticks that are newly lit.

"WHAT'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS OLD MAN??!?" Jing Wei asked with hands covering his mouth to emphasize his reaction towards this matter.

"OH MY GOD IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Suibian snapped and so Jing Wei silenced himself. "You're very curious, Lan Jing Wei. And I, myself, would like to share my own eulogy for him even if it's too late. Will you listen to me?" Suibian pleaded him.

Jing Wei's heart clenched at the sight of her holding back her tears. It seems like Wen Zhuliu really played an important role in her life. There's really so much about her. She's the kind of person that shouldn't be judged in a short amount of time. It will surely take years to understand her completely.

_She's an intriguing warrior. I want to know her more._

"Yes, I will. Tell me." Jing Wei replied truthfully. Suibian gave him a small smile before putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "He's my cousin."

Hearing that from her made his heart drop down to his stomach out of fear. He was too surprised that he wasn't able to hold his tongue and say, "Oh good grief! Your bloodline is terrifying." 

Before he could even get a good look on her face, a fist collided harshly upon his cheeks causing him to knock out, unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the other hand,

"A'Cheng, we've been on this mountain alrea-"

"Right.."

"A'Cheng we've been here twice."

"I know.."

"A'Cheng we-"

"GODDAMIT I KNOW OKAY??? DAMMIT! DAMN THESE MOUNTAINS!" Jiang Cheng finally lost it. The sun has already set and they were getting no leads.

Jiang Cheng sat on a big rock and rubbed his face out of frustration.

"I'm sorry." Xichen says looking down on his feet, feeling guilty about nothing at all. "None of this is your fault, Xichen-ge." Jiang Cheng says without looking at him.

_HE CALLED ME XICHEN-GE!_

Xichen's cheeks flushed at the thought of Jiang Cheng calling him by not only his formal name. It cheered him up that even his guilt disappeared in a heartbeat.

"So, what's plan B?" Xichen asked calmly. Jiang Cheng wanted to go home, but the motivation to find Wang Xiulan was still there.

Jiang Cheng shook his head and covered his face, as if to say that he doesn't want to think about it for now.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. Out of instinct they unsheathed their swords, but then the sight of Wei Wuxian and his husband only made them groan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen asked the couple simultaneously.

"Looking for you two." Wuxian says skipping towards the two with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Jiang Cheng asked once Wuxian's arm was on his shoulders.

"We wanna come with you! Wherever you are planning to go to." Wuxian says loudly then whispers at his brother about him not wanting to go but Wangji insisted. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and looks at Xichen and Wangji having a serious conversation.

Wuxian dragged his brother a bit farther from the two to give themselves some bro-to-bro quality time.

"I gotta say, my husband has really good tracking skills. But seriously, A'Cheng, if you're planning to elope with Xichen again DON'T LEAVE ANY TRACKS!-"

"Woah there! Who the hell told you I was eloping with Lan Xichen??" Jiang Cheng asked in disbelief.

"Well it was only a wild guess..aren't you?"

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK, WEI YING!" Jiang Cheng hits his brother who began to laugh at his brother's reaction.

"What are you doing out here then?" Wuxian asked.

"Did Wangji not tell you?" Jiang Cheng asked back at him.

"Actually, he had no idea. I only saw you two leaving Cloud Recesses and told him about it...sorry."

"Snitch."

"I'm sorry, okay??? I honestly just wanna head home now. I don't want us to fuck in these woods, we haven't fucked ye-"

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it." Jiang Cheng says, raising a hand at his brother to stop talking, and cringing at the words that haunted him for months after Wei Wuxian talked about his sex life with Lan Wangji.

' _Everyday is everyday'. Disgusting, Hanguangjun._

"So how are we going to loose both of you from here?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Wow! You really don't want us to come along huh? I knew it. You're really into hi-"

"I didn't say that." Jiang Cheng interrupts him, activating his zidian as a warning. 

"Then why do you not want us to come along then??" Wuxian asked.

"Wei Ying." Jiang Cheng started with an exasperated sigh, "First of, you didn't wanna come in the first place. Second, I don't like your husband. Third, I don't wanna be a witness of you two making love in the woods or wherever we may be if we'll go together. Now, please, a plan to get rid of you two is all I need right now!" 

"That would be hard." Wuxian says, as if it wasn't obvious enough for Jiang Cheng seeing how Lan Wangji glares at him while talking to his brother. 

"I know. Which is why I'm asking you." Jiang Cheng says, crossing his arms as if saying that it's his brother's fault that they came here in the first place. 

"No. I mean, it's harder because I mentioned 'eloping' to him. True or not, he doesn't want you around his dearest brother." Wuxian says with a face that shows a big _yikes_ expression towards his brother. 

Jiang Cheng's jaw clenched and says out loud, "FINE. YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH US!" 

Xichen and Wangji looked at him in unison after a long time of arguing in a way that they throw the same exact words after the latter speaks. 

Their argument was like a cycle; 

Phase 1:   
_"Go back home, Lan Zhan." -Xichen_

Phase 2:   
_"It's either I come with you or you'll come back home with me no in between." -Lan Zhan_

Phase 3: 

_Repeat._

After processing what Jiang Cheng just said, Xichen was about to protest but Jiang Cheng's eyes was telling him something that made him silent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted in AO3. I hope you guys were interested😊


End file.
